Visita al psicólogo
by Xepes
Summary: Xemnas decide que los miembros de la Organización XIII necesitan ayuda profesional para resolver ciertos conflictos y así mejorar el rendimiento laboral que no para de caer. ¿Conseguirán superar los problemas y terminar como una buena "familia" feliz o harán que la psicóloga se replantee su vocación profesional?
1. Buscando psicólogo

**Visita al psicólogo**

.

**Buscando psicólogo**

.

.

* * *

.

.

El número I de la Organización XIII andaba a paso moderado pero firme sobre los adoquines de una calle de Villa Crepúsculo.

Llevaba un papel en la mano derecha que miraba de vez en cuando para comparar la dirección apuntada con los nombres de las calles que recorría, buscando la correcta.

Como buen líder, Xemnas estaba preocupado por el destino de la Organización. Últimamente el rendimiento de la recolección de corazones había caído en picado y los miembros del equipo estaban… un poco inestables.

Sus chicos estaban sometidos a mucho estrés y se estaban creando algunos problemillas que amenazaban con desestabilizar el orden y la paz del Castillo Inexistente que tanto adoraba Xemnas.

La primera solución que se le ocurrió fue la amenaza física, después el chantaje, extorsiones, sobornos, castigos y más amenazas, pero nada conseguía meter en cintura a los incorpóreos.

Hasta que como guiado por el destino mientras tomaba su café del desayuno, vio un anuncio en el periódico diario de Twilight Times en el que una profesional de la salud mental ofrecía sus servicios como terapeuta. No hace falta decir que Xemnas se apresuró a recortar el anuncio y ponerse manos a la obra para concertar una cita.

El peliplateado se detuvo frente a un edificio igual a tantos otros de la ciudad pero que se distinguía por una placa sobre la puerta. Entró en él y llegó a una pequeña y acogedora sala de espera con un par de sofás con una mesa con revistas entre ellos y algunas plantas decorativas.

En vez de sentarse a esperar a que viniera alguien (el líder la Organización XIII era demasiado importante como para que le hicieran esperar) se digirió a la puerta del fondo, la única que había a excepción de por donde había entrado, y dio un par de golpes suaves pero firmes.

Ante todo educación.

Una voz femenina le respondió y entró dentro de lo que, si todo iba bien, sería la consulta dónde irían sus chicos.

- Buenos días, señor… -la joven desvió la vista un segundo para mirar un papel sobre el escritorio- Xemnas, ¿verdad? Yo soy Elena MacRay, un placer.

La mujer que se acercaba para saludarle no aparentaba más de veintipocos años. Llevaba el cabello cobrizo recogido en una coleta y vestía una sencilla camisa blanca y una falda lisa hasta las rodillas azul marino.

Parecía capaz y profesional pero no terminaba de gustarle que fuera tan joven, quería a alguien con experiencia para garantizar un buen resultado.

No dejando vislumbrar sus pensamientos sonrió con educación, estrechándole la mano.

- Encantado, soy Xemas. Hablamos esta mañana por teléfono.

La habitación estaba decorada con el mismo estilo sencillo que la sala de espera. El mobiliario se componía de un escritorio con un ordenador y una pequeña maceta con lirios sobre él en una esquina y varias estanterías con libros. Lo que más destacaba eran un par de pequeños sofás de color crema en el centro del despacho junto a una mesita de café.

Ah, y al fondo, casi olvidado, estaba el clásico diván de cuéntame-tus-problemas.

Aunque la decoración de ambas habitaciones le parecía sencilla y agradable él habría puesto muebles completamente distintos: añadiría muebles más modernos y quitaría las plantas y los cuadros con escenas de estanques y bosques de Monet por otro tipo de pinturas. No era un gran aficionado del arte, ese campo estaba más relacionado con Zexion, pero el colocaría _La persistencia de la memoria_, de Dalí o _El grito_, de Munch.

Básicamente porque la cara del monigote de _El grito_ era la expresión que ponían sus subordinados, sobre todo Axel y Demyx, cuando veían la lista de tareas que les asignaba al principio de la semana.

Oh, era realmente divertido verlos así.

- Siéntese, por favor –devolviéndolo al presente, la psicóloga le señaló la pareja de sofás del centro de la habitación.

Al verlo arquear una ceja mirando el escritorio ella sonrió, casi divertida al ver que tenía la misma reacción que la mayoría de sus pacientes.

- El escritorio es una formalidad necesaria que utilizo para poner en orden las notas e historiales cuando estoy sola y he terminado las sesiones –explicó-. Prefiero un trato más informal y menos serio con los pacientes, he comprobado que se sienten más cómodos a la hora de hablar de esta forma.

Xemnas asintió, creyendo que esto sumaria puntos a la hora de soltarles la lengua a los incorpóreos. Eran muy reservados y eso era algo que no les convenía en este momento.

Se sentó en el sofá que no estaba ocupado por la mujer.

- Como le comenté por teléfono tengo intención de traer a mis subor… ejem, empleados… para ver si pueden solucionar ciertos problemas y pueden mejorar su rendimiento laboral.

- Bien. Las sesiones serán de forma individual menos si en algún momento considero oportuna alguna sesión grupal. ¿Le parece bien?

- Perfecto.

- Antes de que se me olvide, ¿ha rellenado las fichas con los datos personales que le envié por correo electrónico?

Xemnas sacó de su gabardina (ventajas de ser un incorpóreo. Podías convocar un arma extra grande o papeles sin preocuparte por el espacio) y se los ofreció.

- Gracias –Elena echó un vistazo rápido a las hojas- Veamos… Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas y Xion. Con usted son catorce, ¿no dijo que se llamaban la Organización III? –preguntó confundida.

- Sí, pero Xion es la becaria, no cuenta.

Ella asintió sonriéndole mientras le devolvía una de las hojas que le acababa de dar.

- No ha rellenado la suya, señor, le aconsejo que lo haga para conocerle mínimamente antes de empezar las sesiones.

A Xemnas le recorrió un sentimiento de pánico.

- N-No, yo no voy a participar –contestó rápidamente para escaquearse y escurrir el bulto.

La psicóloga soltó una risita y le ofreció un bolígrafo.

- No diga eso, ya verá que no se lo pasará tan mal. Le prometo que no dolerá.

Después de una pequeña discusión más típica de una madre con su hijo, Xemnas aceptó el bolígrafo y, con un ligero temblor de mano, comenzó a contestar a las preguntas con la sensación de que estaba escribiendo su testamento.

- De esto ni una palabra a nadie –advirtió serio.

- Lo que me digan es secreto profesional, no se lo diré a nadie, no tiene que preocuparse.

- No, si lo que le digan los demás me trae sin cuidado, como si lo publica en el periódico, pero lo que le diga yo se lo llevará a la tumba.

Ella volvió a reír.

- No se preocupe, no le diré nada a nadie.

Después de intercambiar un par de frases más el líder de la Organización dio como finalizada la visita y le estrechó de nuevo la mano en gesto de despedida.

- No se olvide de comunicarles que la sesión es mañana a las cinco de la tarde. Elija al que considere conveniente como primer paciente.

- Eso haré, muchas gracias –y para acallar su conciencia (que la tenía pese a lo que pensaran muchos) se vio en la obligación de añadir- Tenga cuidado con ellos.

Los animados ojos verdes de su ya oficial confidente brillaron con anticipación.

- Seguro que no será para tanto, estoy deseando conocerlos.

«Pobrecilla, no sabe lo que se le viene encima», pensó el incorpóreo casi con lástima.

Xemnas se despidió, decidiendo inmediatamente que la siguiente parada sería ir a por unos cuantos umbríos.

Algo le decía que a sus chicos no les haría ninguna gracia saber que a partir de mañana irían a terapia y necesitaría protección cuando llegara a casa y les explicara la feliz noticia.

.

.

* * *

**¿Cuál debería ser el primero? ¡Votad por vuestro favorito! :)**

**¡Un saludo!**


	2. I sesión: Demyx

**I sesión: Demyx**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Eran las cinco y media…

Elena daba pequeños golpecitos en la mesa con el bolígrafo, intentando que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Su nuevo paciente llegaba tarde.

Por experiencia había aprendido que mucha gente solía retrasarse algunos minutos por lo que no debería impacientarse.

Ahora era el tacón del zapato el que se había contagiado con el movimiento rítmico.

Volvió a mirar el reloj de su muñeca izquierda para comprobar que ya eran casi las seis.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido? ¡Habían quedado a las cinco!

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron otro ataque compulsivo de mirar el reloj.

- ¡Buenas tardes!

La psicóloga examinó, sorprendida, al que acababa de entrar. Rubio, delgado, más o menos de la misma estatura que ella y unos ojos verdeazulados que miraban con curiosidad y entusiasmo todo lo que le rodeaba. Lo que más le chocaba era que esperaba a alguien con una edad similar a la de Xemnas… y el joven tenía la apariencia de ir todavía al instituto. Por la forma con la que apretaba con las manos su gabardina negra, un poco nervioso, hasta parecía un niño.

- Buenos tardes –lo saludó, sonriendo-. Soy Elena MacRay, encantada.

Se acercó para estrecharle la mano y el joven le devolvió el saludo con energía, hasta casi hacerla perder el equilibrio.

- Soy Demyx, me ha tocado venir hoy –empezó entusiasmado el rubio un instante antes de fruncir el ceño, como si estuviera recordando algo-. En realidad no me presenté voluntario… Bueno, nadie quería venir. Xemnas se enfadó y al final organizó un sorteo para repartirnos los días y a Larxene le tocó venir hoy. Pero ella no quería, así que se quejó. Xemnas volvió a enfadarse y le ordenó venir. Ella volvió a decir que no y Xemnas se enfadó más. Ella también se enfado. Saïx pidió silencio y Luxord empezó a hacer apuestas sobre quién sería el que pagaría los platos rotos… Y pensé, ¿qué platos? Allí nadie había roto nada. Estuvieron gruñendo y mandándose mutuamente a sitios muy feos… No puedo repetir las palabras porque Lexaeus me dijo que eran insultos que no se pueden decir. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer y Larxene se me acercó sonriendo. Debería sonreír más porque así no da miedo. Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y yo estaba muy contento porque no suele dar muestras de afecto… pero abrió un portal de oscuridad y me empujó dentro… Y aquí estoy –terminó la mar de feliz.

La chica se había quedado con la boca abierta. Demyx no había parado de hablar y hubo un momento en que temió que se asfixiara.

Tosió un poco para darse tiempo a reorganizarse.

- No pasa nada, Demyx. Empezaremos cuando se sienta preparado.

- Entonces empezamos ya. ¡Estoy listo, señorita! Y no me llame de usted porque me hace sentir viejo y yo no lo soy… Xemnas, Vexen y los demás sí pero yo no.

No pudo evitar reírse, el chico no paraba de hablar y daba la impresión de que estaba dirigiéndose a una profesora.

- Entonces puedes llamarme Elena, no hace falta que me llames de usted. ¿Empezamos? Vamos a sentarnos ahí.

- ¡Vale!

Demyx se apresuró a sentarse donde estuvo Xemnas el día anterior, aunque mientras el otro mantenía una mirada serena y sin desviarla, el rubio no paraba de moverse y observar cualquier esquina de la habitación.

¿Estaría constantemente con esa energía o era por los nervios?

Se sentó en el otro sofá para empezar la sesión.

El rubio pegó un gritito señalando al fondo.

- ¡Eso es lo que sale en las películas! ¡Quiero sentarme ahí! –exclamó, emocionado.

Ella miró a su espalda para comprobar qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención.

- Oh, ¿te refieres al diván? Es más de decoración que otra cosa, no lo utilizo.

- Pero yo quiero ir allí… porfiiiiiiii –pidió poniendo carita de pena.

No pudiendo decirle que no a esa cara, aceptó.

Feliz por conseguir su propósito, Demyx se tumbó en la superficie negra y ella acercó la silla del escritorio al diván.

- Bueno, ¿cómo te encuentras, Demyx?

El aludido dejó de examinar lo que había alrededor y la miró con una amplia sonrisa.

- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

- También, muchas gracias –respondió con amabilidad-. Xemnas me ha comentado que hay varios problemas y alguna peleilla que otra… ¿Cómo te llevas con tus compañeros de trabajo? –le extrañaba mucho que alguien con una apariencia tan joven tuviera la edad suficiente como para trabajar.

El chico inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, reflexionando la respuesta.

- No somos exactamente compañeros de trabajo… Vivimos en la misma casa y trabajamos juntos pero sobre todo somos como una gran familia. ¡Todos nos queremos mucho! Menos cuando terminamos de cenar y nos sentamos a ver la tele. Todos quieren poner lo que les gusta y la tele no puede dividirse en 14 partes, aunque sería muy divertido. Xemnas organizó turnos pero nadie los respeta. Ayer por ejemplo…

Conforme avanzaba se iba dando cuenta de que no sería fácil sacar algo en claro. Demyx daba respuestas muy largas, dando rodeos y mezclándolas con información irrelevante y que no venía a cuento, además de que parecía ser incapaz de estarse quiero y prestarle atención por períodos de no más de 2-3 minutos seguidos.

¡Ya está! Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea que podía funcionar.

- Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando y estoy segura de que te estoy aburriendo –se inclinó un poco hacia él con una sonrisa cómplice para trasmitirle confianza-. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un descanso y dibujamos algo? ¡Me encanta dibujar!

Demyx se incorporó y aplaudió la idea.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Ya verás! ¡Soy el mejor de la Organización dibujando!

Y así, antes de que Demyx pudiera encontrar entretenida otra cosa, Elena colocó sobre la mesa un paquete de folios y varios lápices de diferentes colores.

En realidad lo que iba a hacer era para niños pero por las características del paciente estaba casi segura de que le ayudaría a averiguar algunas respuestas.

- Puedes dibujar lo que quieras, lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza –lo animó mientras se sentaba en el sofá, dándole espacio y fingiendo el suficiente desinterés como para que no notara que controlaba su forma de dibujar pero que sintiera que ella no lo ignoraba y que le interesaba su actividad.

No se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces. Demyx esparció los colores sobre la mesa y empezó a tararear una canción mientras dibujaba.

Tampoco se le escapó el detalle de que a pesar de estar entretenido seguía sin dejar de moverse, medio incorporándose y sentándose constantemente, y moviendo el pie al ritmo de la melodía que tarareaba.

Por lo que veía podía diagnosticar casi con total certeza un trastorno por déficit de atención e hiperactividad.

- ¡Terminé!

Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y le señaló un hueco en el sofá junto a ella.

- Seguro que lo has hecho muy bien, ¿te importaría enseñarme los dibujos?

Al segundo siguiente Demyx estaba sentado al lado y mostrándole los dibujos con orgullo.

En la primera hoja habían catorce figuras sonrientes, sujetas de las manos formando una fila y vestidas de negro con lo que suponía era el mismo traje que llevaba el chico ahora mismo. En una esquina del cielo había un enorme corazón amarillo y en el fondo un castillo grisáceo.

No era nada de lo que preocuparse, millones de niños dibujaban escenas similares.

- Es precioso, ¿quiénes son estás personas? –preguntó con curiosidad aunque intuía la respuesta.

- El más guapo soy yo –señaló una figura con el pelo amarillo y ligeramente más baja que la media. Después se apresuró a nombrar a los demás señalando a la vez su figura correspondiente- Este es Xigbar, Marluxia está aquí, Zexion…

Cuando terminó de "presentarle" a todos pasó la hoja y examinó la siguiente. En ella Demyx sostenía algo que parecía una mezcla entre una guitarra y un laúd azul y el que ahora identificaba como Axel estaba cantando con un micrófono mientras varios bailaban.

- Ese día Axel cantaba mientras yo tocaba mi sitar y Roxas, Xion, Xiggy y Xaldin nos aplaudían.

Después de un par de comentarios más pasó al siguiente.

- Ahí estoy jugando con Luxord a las cartas. Nunca le gano, creo que hace trampas –comentó haciendo un puchero.

Y así fue viendo más dibujos: Zexy leyéndole un cuento, jugando con Xion a los videojuegos y dando un paseo con Lexy, entre otros.

Fue pasando hojas hasta que se detuvo en una que le llamó la atención.

- Demyx, ¿quién es este? –tuvo especial cuidado de no trasmitir ni un gramo de preocupación en su voz.

En el dibujo se podía ver a Demyx llorando al lado de una imponente figura alta con el pelo azul, unos escalofriantes ojos amarillos y con unos colmillos enormes. Este último daba la impresión de amenazarle con algo parecido a una espada gigante.

El chico había remarcado bien al individuo, señal de que cuando estaba dibujando había aplicado más fuerza al perfilar esa figura. ¿Quizá por miedo?

Demyx se removió incómodo en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos y mirando el suelo.

- Ese es Saïx.

- ¿Por qué está tan enfadado?

Volvió a removerse sin levantar la mirada.

- Me había regañado por tirar un poquito de agua al suelo… Sólo estaba jugando, no fue justo que se enfadara tanto.

Recordaba bien aquel día. Se aburría y decidió jugar con el sitar para pasar el rato, con la mala suerte de que se le fue la mano y convocó un poco de agua.

No fue mucho, apenas tardaron lo que quedaba de la mañana, la tarde y la noche hasta las tres de la madrugada en limpiar todo el castillo.

En vez de enfadarse como lo hizo, Saïx debería haberle agradecido que pudieran navegar por unas horas en botes hinchables por los pasillos y las habitaciones, en vez de andar como el resto del mundo ¡Era infinitamente más original y divertido!

Gracias a él incluso habían podido jugar a Marco Polo y a los piratas.

- ¿Suele enfadarse con mucha frecuencia por cosas así?

- Constantemente.

Elena hizo una pausa considerando la mejor manera de hacer la pregunta.

- Cuando se enfada, ¿siempre tiene estos ataques de ira o es un enfado leve?

- Oh, no. Siempre se pone como una fiera –reanudó el contacto visual haciendo una mueca semejante a un gruñido y extendió los brazos a la vez que flexionaba los dedos, imitando unas garras- Si no te persigue con _Claymore _para partirte en trocitos, viene dispuesto a estrangularte. Suele ser tranquilo pero tiene ratos de muy mal genio.

Elena escondió cualquiera de las emociones que estaba sintiendo, sobre todo la ira y el sentimiento de impotencia.

En la facultad le habían enseñado a no juzgar a nadie sin tener todas las versiones posibles pero tampoco podía ignorar las señales de un caso claro de maltrato infantil. Aunque por lo que decía ese tal Saïx también amenazaba a los demás.

Pero Demyx también dijo que era una persona tranquila y eso se lo había corroborado Xemnas al darle los cuestionarios con la información básica de los miembros de la Organización.

Si sumabas una personalidad tranquila, casi melancólica como la que describía el cuestionario escrito por Xemnas, más ataques de ira, podía significar que padecía un trastorno bipolar o un trastorno límite de la personalidad. Había más opciones pero esas dos eran las que más se ajustaban a los síntomas.

No hubo nada que le llamara la atención en los últimos dibujos y tampoco le respondió nada alarmante a las siguientes preguntas.

- Hemos terminado por hoy, lo has hecho muy bien –lo felicitó.

- ¿De verdad? ¿He sacado un sobresaliente? –preguntó, alegre.

Ella se rió y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

- Has sacado matrícula de honor, amigo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ya verás cuando se lo diga a los demás! –exclamó a la vez que se levantaba y daba un par de saltitos.

- Seguro que se alegran. No te olvides de decirle a Saïx que mañana quiero verle, ¿vale?

Demyx hico una parodia de saludo militar y guiño un ojo.

- Eso está hecho, mañana estará aquí a las cinco en punto, ni un minuto más.

Después de despedirse con un abrazo (el chico era un auténtico encanto), fue a su escritorio para escribir un resumen de la sesión y notas de interés sobre la misma.

No dudó a la hora de poner un posible diagnostico: Trastorno por déficit de atención e hiperactividad. Además añadió una nota abajo: Averiguar origen de una personalidad tan infantil. Descartar un leve retraso mental por medio de una prueba para comprobar CI.

Pero eso ya sería en la segunda visita.

.

.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Le auguro una buena regañina a Saïx, jajaja xD**

**El próximo capítulo será sobre él, y el siguiente sobre Marluxia por encargo de GothicBeastGirl.**

**¡Id votando por vuestros favoritos para los siguientes capítulos!**

**¡Un saludo!**


	3. II sesión: Saïx

**II sesión: Saïx**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Como le había asegurado Demyx el día anterior, Saïx estaba en la consulta a las cinco en punto.

Nada más entrar, justo después de los pertinentes saludos y presentaciones, él se había quedado mirando con mala cara la pared, casi con expresión de sufrimiento.

Y así había descubierto la primera peculiaridad de su paciente del día…

- El cuadro está torcido.

Apenas murmurando esa oración y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, se acercó al objeto y lo enderezó apenas un milímetro. Lo mismo hizo con el resto de cuadros de la habitación.

También comprobó que los libros de las estanterías estaban alineados a la perfección.

Se conocían desde hacía menos de tres minutos y ya mostraba signos evidentes de padecer un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo relacionado con el orden.

Lo dejó que terminara de comprobar la estantería antes de intentar hablar con él.

- ¿Está ya preparado para empezar? –le preguntó con suavidad mientras le señalaba el sofá de al lado.

El peliazul le dio un rápido vistazo a la sala y se sentó sin decir una palabra, después de considerar que todo estaba aceptablemente ordenado.

¿Cómo de grave sería su compulsión por el orden?

- Un momento, por favor –acercándose al escritorio, buscó tres bolígrafos y una libreta para dejarlo todo de forma desordenada, como quien no quiere la cosa, en la mesita de café frente a él- Es por si tengo que tomar nota de algo que no quiero que se me olvide –mintió con una sonrisa inocente.

No tardó en ver como el pobre hombre comenzaba a poner cara de circunstancia, mirando la libreta torcida que no se ajustaba al ángulo de la mesa, y los bolígrafos abandonados cada uno en una esquina, mirando en direcciones distintas.

- Bueno, Saïx –empezó en un intento por distraerle- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

El aludido tardó un poco en procesar la pregunta al no ser capaz de apartar completamente la mirada del pequeño desorden.

- Bien.

- ¿Seguro? Lo noto un poco tenso –comentó con la misma inocencia que antes.

Entrelazó sus dedos como si estuviera resistiendo la tentación de abalanzarse sobre la mesa.

- Sí, estoy bien –contestó con voz calmada pero con un casi imperceptible filo de ansiedad.

- Me alegro. Xemnas me ha comentado que hay varios problemas y alguna peleilla que otra… ¿Cómo se lleva con sus compañeros de trabajo?

- Bien. Mientras todos cumplan con sus obligaciones y respeten las normas, no hay ningún problema –el tono de ansiedad era un poco más visible.

Uh, huh. Esa información unida al ahora notable tic en el ojo del paciente significaba que el problema era grave.

- Si se siente incómodo puede ordenar las cosas que hay sobre la mesa.

No queriendo hacerle sufrir más de lo innecesario, lo dejó colocar los bolígrafos perfectamente alineados sobre la libreta, que ahora estaba encuadrada con una precisión milimétrica en una equina de la mesa.

- ¿Mejor? –preguntó, sonriendo con amabilidad al verlo exhalar un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

El joven miró hacia otro lado, ligeramente sonrojado y algo incómodo por mostrar su "defecto".

- Mejor.

- No tiene que avergonzarse, estoy aquí para ayudarle a superar cualquier problema que tenga –lo tranquilizó-. ¿Cuándo empezó a estar tan obsesionado con el orden?

- Siempre me ha gustado que todo esté en su sitio, pero desde que me uní a la Organización XIII me esfuerzo más en que todo esté perfecto.

A Elena se le ocurrieron rápidamente varias opciones como posible origen del comportamiento.

¿Miedo a perder el control? ¿Trataría de impresionar a alguien o de demostrarse algo a sí mismo, tal vez?

Al verlo tan incómodo decidió cambiar de tema hasta que confiara más en ella para hablar con tranquilidad.

Era completamente distinto a su compañero. Mientras que Demyx era muy confiado y hablador, Saïx era todo lo contrario.

Tendría que tener más tacto a la hora de hablar.

- Vamos a cambiar de tema por algo más agradable. ¿Tiene alguna afición? ¿Qué le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre? –preguntó para romper el hielo.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Saïx se cerró aún más que antes.

- Vamos, algo tiene que gustarle –lo animó sonriendo ampliamente- Por ejemplo, a mí me encanta leer.

A pesar de no exteriorizar ninguna emoción, sus ojos amarillos brillaron de felicidad.

- A mí también me gusta leer –admitió ya más animado.

La psicóloga estuvo a punto de llorar de emoción al entablar un primer punto de contacto sincero.

- ¡Me alegro! ¿Qué tipo de libros le gustan?

Para su desconcierto la cara del joven se cubrió de un fuerte sonrojo que le subió hasta las orejas.

- ¿Y bien…? –volvió a animarle para que hablara.

Saïx balbuceó en voz tan baja que no pudo entenderle. Elena no se explicaba ese repentino ataque de vergüenza.

- M-Me gustan… me gustan las novelas románticas.

Ahora Saïx estaba completamente rojo. Daba la impresión de estar buscando el agujero más profundo que hubiera para esconderse.

Elena tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al no esperarse una afición tan dulce en alguien que tenía problemas con el control de la ira.

- Esa es una elección encantadora y, si le soy sincera, también es un género que leo a menudo.

Ese y los libros más sanguinarios que hubiera (era una gran fan de _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_), admitía que era un poco rarita en eso.

¿Debería preocuparse por tener gustos en polos tan opuestos? Tendría que preguntárselo a algún colega de la facultad.

Olvidándose de ella misma, volvió a centrarse en el paciente.

Viendo que estaba más relajado (quizá al comprobar que tenían varios gustos en común), siguió indagando sobre su obsesión por el orden.

Hora de probar su primera teoría: miedo a perder el control sobre sí mismo o sobre algo… Lo que le recordaba a la sesión con Demyx.

- Su compañero Demyx hizo ayer un dibujo en el que usted lo amenazaba con una espada gigante. ¿Tiene alguna idea del porqué hizo algo así?

Él respondió con total tranquilidad.

- Hay que poner orden en esa casa de locos y por eso a veces salto. Si no estoy detrás de Demyx, vaguea y no hace su trabajo, al igual que otros muchos holgazanes del Castillo.

- Pero puede llamarles la atención sin recurrir a la violencia.

Saïx rió ligeramente con ironía, acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

- Pruebe a convivir con ellos y después me cuenta si es capaz de controlarse.

- Eso no justifica que agreda a otra persona –lo reprendió.

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- Reconozco que hay ratos en los que tengo poco autocontrol.

Su paciente reconocía no ser capaz de controlarse pero no daba muestras de que eso le afectase y fuera la razón por la que estaba obsesionado con el orden.

Olvidaría ese problema para probar su segunda teoría: intento por impresionar a alguien o demostrarse algo a sí mismo.

- Dígame, Saïx, ¿con quién se lleva mejor de sus compañeros?

Una tierna sonrisa muy mal disimulada fue evidente.

- Con Xemnas.

Bingo. Algo le decía que había dado en el clavo.

- ¿Cómo es su relación con él?

Ahora volvía a estar incómodo.

- Algo mejor que la que tengo con los demás, nada más.

«Seguro», pensó con diversión rodando los ojos.

- Tengo entendido que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien –dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Quién le ha dicho eso? –preguntó con recelo.

- Xemnas lo anotó en su informe inicial antes de las sesiones. Dice que usted es un gran trabajador y que le tiene mucho aprecio.

Qué adorable, volvía a estar sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- ¿De verdad dijo eso de mí? –preguntó nervioso y un poco inseguro- Me esfuerzo en hacer bien mi trabajo y cumplir mis obligaciones.

A Elena no le hacía falta hacer más preguntas para saber que el peliazul admiraba a su jefe y que este era la causa de su obsesión de que estuviera todo perfecto.

Le sonrió con sinceridad.

- De verdad. Antes apenas me contestó y, si no le importa, me gustaría que hablara un poco más sobre la relación que tiene con el resto de sus compañeros, ¿qué tal se lleva con ellos?

- Bien. Como le dije antes algunas veces tengo que llamarles la atención porque intentan escaquearse de sus obligaciones, pero nos llevamos bien.

Justo al terminar de responder la pregunta, Saïx pisó un trozo de papel que se le había caído del bolsillo, por lo que se inclinó para cogerlo.

Al estar tan cerca Elena pudo leer el corto mensaje.

"_¡Hey, Isa! Me he quedado sin ahorros por lo que te he tomado prestada la cartera para llevar a Roxy esta tarde al cine. Apúntamelo a la cuenta."_

La pobre chica observó no sin cierto miedo como le iba cambiando la cara a su paciente.

- ¿S-Saïx? ¿Está usted bien?

El incorpóreo estaba mortalmente callado y tranquilo, mirando sin pestañear el papel…

Hasta que estalló.

- ¡MALDITO AXEL! ¡¿QUIÉN LE DA DERECHO A QUITARME LA CARTERA SIN PERMISO?! ¡IBA A COMPRARLE A XEMNAS SUS PASTELES FAVORITOS DE CHOCOLATE!

Elena estaba encogida en la esquina opuesta del sofá, todo lo lejos que podía de él, mientras lo observaba gruñir y maldecir con el mismo aspecto que mostraba en el dibujo de Demyx.

¡No! ¡El jarrón, no! ¡No le había hecho daño a nadie!

¡Socorro!

- ¡Hola, Saïx-Poo! ¿Cómo está el cachorrito más bonito de la casa?

Completamente desorientada, buscó el origen de la voz cantarina.

- Muy bien, Saïx, buen chico –felicitaba Demyx con voz alegre a un repentinamente dócil Saïx.

¡¿Qué narices significaba esto?!

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –pudo preguntar al final la joven cuando recordó cómo hablar.

Demyx esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras le revolvía el pelo a su compañero y le rascaba la cabeza.

- Pensé que a Saïx le gustaría ir al parque a jugar después de la sesión, así gastaría energía y estaría más contento –el rubio volvió a prestarle atención al otro joven, hablando con voz aguda, mientras que el otro asentía con un gesto perruno - ¿Quieres ir a jugar? Por supuesto que sí, ¡ya verás lo bien que nos lo pasamos!

Sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, Elena se acercó a ellos con paso vacilante.

- ¿Saïx?

Como si se hubiera pulsado un interruptor, Saïx volvió a tener la misma apariencia tranquila de siempre.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- B-Bien… -se aclaró la garganta- Le recomiendo que cuando se enfade, antes de tener un ataque de ira, pruebe a contar hasta diez varias veces y respirar hondo. Además le aconsejo para relajarse practicar un poco de papiroflexia u origami cuando algo le inquiete; le ayudará a centrarse hasta que se le pase el enfado. Eso también puede ayudarle a distraerse cuando tenga la compulsión de ordenar algo. Pruébelo y después me cuenta qué tal le va.

Al comprobar que asentía y prometía seguir las indicaciones, se dirigió al más pequeño.

- Perdona, Demyx, se me olvidó decírtelo ayer. Me gustaría que escribieras un cuento, una historia de lo que quieras.

El chico se emocionó por la propuesta.

- Suena divertido, ¡me apunto!

- Pero tienes que escribir en un horario limitado, por ejemplo de ocho a nueve, o algo así –sería demasiado pedir exigirle que permaneciera sentado más tiempo, pero eso le ayudaría a fomentar su creatividad y que estuviera entretenido mientras aprendía a estar sentado durante periodos más o menos largos de tiempo- Prométeme que cumplirás esa única norma.

- ¡Lo prometo, lo prometo! –se comprometió dando saltitos.

A los pocos minutos Saïx seguía embelesado a Demyx, quien agitaba una pelota de tenis en la mano derecha.

Elena estaba sorprendida al conocer hoy a alguien tan tranquilo y racional cuando esperaba una persona agresiva y completamente fuera de sus cabales. Era una persona normal con problemas psicológicos más o menos habituales.

Excepto por esos terroríficos ataques de ira y ese comportamiento más bien perruno.

De camino a su escritorio ya tenía un posible diagnóstico que anotar en su ficha: Trastorno bipolar (identificar tipo), trastorno explosivo intermitente (cambiado y descartado el trastorno límite al no observar conductas disociativas, paranoides o suicidas) y un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. También añadió una nota: Averiguar origen del comportamiento perruno. URGENTE.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis el capítulo de Saïx, que espero que os guste.**

**El próximo será de Marluxia, por lo que podéis seguir votando por vuestro favorito para el siguiente capítulo ^^**

**Por cierto, estoy segura de que la mayoría conocía la vena perruna de Saïx pero... ¿cuántos veíais venir su afición por las novelas románticas? xD**

**¡Un saludo y no os olvidéis votar por vuestro favorito!**

**Nota por si hay algún despistado: Isa es el verdadero nombre de Saïx.**


End file.
